Love is in the Air
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Hermione has a crush on Ron. Ginny has a crush on Harry. Trewlawny has a crush on Snape. The boys team up to stay as far away from the girls as possible when things get a little out of control.
1. Love at First Sight

Trewlawny walked around the classroom looking at all the students. She looked at Harry and Ron. "Dear boys, what do you see in the teacups?" she asked. Harry looked at Ron's and only saw a heart. Ron looked in Harry's and saw the same thing.

"All I see is a heart," Harry said.

"So do I," Ron said.

"Well, that means romance will be in your future," Trewlawny said. "Oh, wait, I'm getting something. Your potions master, Professor Snape, will also have romance in his future. Harry and Ron stared hard at Trewlawny with their jaws down to their knees. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"That's right, he will have romance in the future." All of the class was staring hard at Trewlawny. "Was it something I said?"

"I can't believe that Snape, out of all people, will find romance!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry were sitting in the Great Hall.

"It can't be all that bad," Harry said calmly. "Someone just might have a crush on him. Who knows? Maybe with the romance he can have a change of heart."

"I suppose so."

"Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know. But she has been acting weird lately. She keeps on flirting with me."

"Dude, she has a crush on you."

"While MY sister has a crush on YOU!"

"Hey, look, I bet that the only reason she has a crush on me is because I saved her in our 2nd year."

"I guess so." Suddenly, a note flew over to where Harry was sitting. It was folded up, but on the part where he and Ron saw had a heart with an arrow through it. "Ginny," Harry and Ron said together.

Harry opened it. It read:

Harry Poo,  
I was wondering if we can have a date at Hogsmead this weekend. Will you come with me. Circle one.  
Yes No  
Love,  
Ginny Dear  
"Harry Poo?" Ron asked.

"I bet that you want Hermione to call you Ronnie Poo," Harry said.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"What are you gonna circle."

"Yes." Harry circled yes and walked over to Ginny. He gave her the note that she gave him. She opened it, shot up, and kissed Harry. Harry came stumbling back to Ron. "I think I'm in love," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Let's just hope that she won't start making out with you."

"Ron, your girlfriend is here." Ron turned around to see Hermione walking over to Harry and Ron. She sat down by Ron. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "I just had to get ready."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For our date at Hogsmead this weekend, silly."

"Uh, Hermione, tomorrow."

"I only wanted to be perfect for my little Ronniekins."

"I've got a nickname! Hooray!"

"Yes, you do. Well, I'll see you later Ronniekins. You too Harry." Hermione kissed Ron and walked off. "I think I'm in love," Ron said starring dreamily at Hermione.

"You thought I was weird," Harry said.

Harry and Ron were walking up the stairs when they saw Snape running up the stairs. "Professor?" Harry asked.

"Save me!" Snape yelled. "Keep me away from her!"

"Who?"

"Trewlawny!"

"Why?"

"She has a crush on me, that's why!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" A voice that sounded like Trewlawny's called out, "Seviiiiiiie." 

"Don't worry, we will hide you even if it kills us," Ron said. They showed Snape to the Fat Lady, said the password, and ran in there. "You should be safe in here," Harry said. "But just to be sure..." Harry pushed Snape under the sofa.

"I hope she won't find me," Snape said. Suddenly, Trewlawny came into the Common Room. "Harry, Ron, have you seen Sevie?" she asked them.

"Nope, haven't seen him," Harry said.

"Well, if you do, tell him that I'm looking for him, okay?"

"Alright." Trewlawny left the Common Room. "Sevie?" Ron asked.

"My nickname," a muffled voice from under the sofa said. 


	2. Teaming Up

"Is it safe?" a muffled voice that sounded like Snape asked under the couch.

"It's safe," Harry said. Snape got out from under the couch. "Why was Trewlawny chasing you around in the first place?" Ron asked. "I mean, how did it all happen?"

"Well, it happened like this," Snape said.

A/N: This is a flashback, not Sevie telling the story. Just wanted you to know.

Snape was walking to through the halls when he saw Hagrid holding onto Trewlawny by her arms. "Run Severus!" Hagrid yelled. "I can only hold her off for so long!"

"What the?" Right after Snape asked that, Trewlawny broke free and called, "Oh Seviiiiiiiie, come here you!" Snape stared hard at Trewlawny and ran off. "Sevie, where are you going?" Trewlawny asked while chasing Snape.

"RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU!!!!!" Snape yelled. "NOW GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!!!"

"Come on Sevie, I love you!"

"YOU DO NOT!!!" Snape ran into an empty classroom and pinned his back against the wall, hopping that Trewlawny wouldn't find him. He looked through the doorway and saw nobody. He let out a sigh of relief. "Who are we hiding from?" Snape looked to see Trewlawny by him.

"How did you do that?"he asked.

"It's me, sweetie." Trewlawny bent over and kissed Snape. "NOW YOU'VE GONE WAY TOO FAR!!!!!!" Snape yelled. He ran out of the classroom wiping his lips on his robes. He ran up the stairway to hid away from her.

A/N: Back to real life. No more flashback.

"Then I told you two to hide me and that was it." Harry and Ron had their jaws dropped to their knees. "Trewlawny told us that you would have romance in the future, but I didn't realize that you would have a romance with her!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not having a romance with her," Snape said. "She only has a crush on me."

"The weird thing is that Hermione has a crush on me and my sister has a crush on Harry."

"Something weird is going on."

"I have an idea," Harry said. "Why don't we team up and try to stay as far away from Ginny, Hermione, and Trewlawny as possible."

"Great idea," Snape said. "But how are we supposed to do that?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

The next morning, Harry went over to Ginny. "Ginny, I'm sorry, but I can't make our date," Harry said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"You see, I already have to spend sometime with someone."

"Oh. It's Cho, isn't it! You'd rather go out on a date with her than with me!"

"No. Ginny, that's not it. I'm not going on a date with Cho!"

"Oh, and who are you going out with? Her boyfriend so you can tell him to back off of your girl?!"

"Ginny..."

"Goodbye, Harry! I never want to see your face again!" Ginny glared at Harry and stomped off. "Yes!" Harry said quietly while throwing his arms up in the air.

Harry walked up to Snape and Ron while they were waiting for him at Hogsmead. "I told Ginny," Harry said. "She got so mad. She even said that she never wanted to see me again."

"That's great," Ron said. "I told Hermione and she said the same thing."

"Same with Sibyll," Snape said.

A/N: Sorry. I don't know how to spell Trewlawny's first name.

"Uh, Harry..." Harry turned to see Ginny walking towards the three. "Hi Harry Poo," she said. "Listen, I want to say that I'm sorry. I know that you aren't going out with Cho. You're just hanging out with my brother and Snape. Well, see you later, Harry Poo."

Ginny walked back to Luna. "She's back?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"It's obvious that she loves you," Snape said.

"No, you think," Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're lucky that we teamed up. Otherwise..."

"Be quiet," Harry said. "Both of you. Now, we have to stay as far away from the girls as possible."  
"How are we gonna do that?"

"You'll see." 


	3. Hogsmeade and Changes

Harry, Snape, and Ron were walking in Hogsmead when Ron stopped them. "Hermione!" he whispered. When they saw her coming towards them, they looked to see that Ron was gone. "Hi guys," she said. "Where's Ron?" 

"Ron, is uh...shopping," Harry said. 

"Shopping?" Snape asked. 

"Shopping?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's shopping! He said that he wanted to get one of the greatest gifts for his love. That means you."

"Oh. How sweet. Well, can I hang out with you guys?"

"Uh, no, sorry. I have to talk to Harry, I mean Potter, about his test grade." 

"Okay. Bye."

"That has got to be one of the greatest lies that you've ever said," Harry said as Hermione walked into Honey Dukes.

"Well, we teamed up," Snape said. "That means we have to help each other. O Lord, I'm starting to sound like a hippie."

"I knew a hippie. He was freaky."

"I also met a hippie. It wasn't a good experience."

"An experience with any hippie isn't pleasant."

"It's okay Ron." Ron walked away from The Three Broomsticks wall and walked towards them. "Shopping?" Ron asked.

"Harry's idea." Snape said pointing at Harry.

"Let's go," Harry said. "Snape, I noticed something. Trewlawny never shows her face outside of her room, yet she was when she was chasing after you. She must really like you."

"You think?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Uh, maybe."

"Come on. We have a long day ahead of us." The guys left, and just in time to. You see, the same time that they walked away, Ginny walked out of a store with Luna.

"So, we far away from the girls, so what should we do?" Ron asked.

"Uh, hide." Snape answered. "At least, I do." Snape ran away. Harry and Ron looked over and gasped. Trewlawny was right in front of them! "Trewlawny never comes to Hogsmead," Harry said.

"She is so in love with Snape," Ron replied. They noticed something different about Trewlawny. She wasn't wearing her big glasses. It looked like she was wearing contacts. Her hair wasn't big and bushy, but it seemed to be straight.

Harry and Ron were surprised that Snape recognized her. They were surprised that THEY recognized her. "Do you think that she's doing all this for Snape?" Ron asked.

"No, she's doing it all for Lockhart when he gets out of the hospital," Harry said sarcastically.

"Uh oh. She's coming this way. What if only her looks changed but not her personality."

"That might be true." Trewlawny walked up to Harry and Ron. "Excuse me, but do you know where Sev, I mean, Professor Snape is?" she asked.

Harry and Ron noticed that even her voice sounded different. Something was up. "Uh, no," Harry said.

"Really? Because Ginny told me that you two were just with Snape."

"Oh. Yeah, well, he only wanted to talk to us about our test grades. He just left after that. Hadn't seen him."

"Oh. Well, thank you Harry." Trewlawny turned around and walked away.

"Test grades?" Ron asked.

"Hey, I also said that you went to go shopping for you to buy Hermione a great gift," Harry said.

"You what?" Snape walked back to the two. "She looked different," Snape said.

"Hello, she got her glasses off, straightened her hair, she's beautiful," Ron said.

"Yeah. So why would she fall for a guy like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't believe that she fell for me, out of all people!"

"Yeah. We were kind of surprised ourselves." Harry slapped Ron in the back of the head. Snape looked to the ground and sighed. "Let's go." The three walked off, hopping that none of the girls would come back.

By now, things went berserk with the girls. Let's start off with Hermione. She was wearing her hair back. Every once in a while she would wear a pony tail. But that's not the only part. Instead of raising her hand during classes, she would doodle Ron's name all over her book like some school girl. The professors were a little bit worried.

Then there was Ginny. She was starting to be more lady like. She was also wearing her hair in a pony tail. Also, she was actually wearing makeup! Everybody was worried about Ginny.

Then, there was Trewlawny. Not only was she no longer wearing her huge glasses or having her hair straight or changing her voice, but she also didn't go crazy in the classes. She was being quite normal. "This is freaking me out," Neville said one day.

Harry, Snape, and Ron couldn't tell anybody why they thought that the girls were acting this way. Talk about your horror show. 


	4. She's Back

Harry and Ron walked when they noticed something on the notice board. It said, "Valentine's Dance Next Friday" and under that it said, "Take a partner and be their soul mate." Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"Is this why Ginny and Hermione has been chasing us around?" Harry asked.

"Harry, they were chasing us around before the dance notice was up," Ron said. "Also, why would they ask us to the dance if they didn't like us like that? It says 'take a partner and be their soul mate'."

"I guess your right. But why were they chasing us around in the first place?"

"They like us."

"They had 5 years to tell us and they waited at the last minute?"

"4 years for Ginny."

"Whatever. My point is, we knew them for a pretty long time and they wait until the last minute to tell us."

"Well, we have two choices about the girls."

"What's that?"

"We either have to marry them or move out of town."

"We have more options than that."

"Like what?"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh...give me a minute to think."

"You can't think of anything! Look, either we marry or we move."

"I think that we should shut up."

"Why?"

"Because our girlfriends are coming." Ron turned in Harry's direction to see Hermione and Ginny walking towards them. "Hi Harry Poo," Ginny said.

"Hi Ronniekins," Hermione said.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said.

"Hi Hermione," Ron said.  
"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked.

"We were just looking at this flier that says that the Valentine's Dance is coming," Ron said.

"The Valentine's Dance? Ron, will you come with me?"

"Uh, sorry Hermione, but you see, I, uh, am not that good of a dancer."

"That's alright. Who said anything about dancing?"

"Sorry Hermione. I wasn't even planning on going to the dance."

"Neither did I," Harry said. "Ron and I will have a lot to do on that night. You guys can ask someone else out."

"But it says that whoever you take will be your soul mate," Ginny said while grabbing Harry's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well then, don't go."

"That's a good idea. I'm not going."

"Me to," Hermione said. Hermione kissed Ron and Ginny kissed Harry. They both walked away talking to each other. "I think that we took care of that very smoothly," Ron said.

"Let's just hope that they won't be back," Harry said. Harry and Ron heard a scream that sounded like Snape's. They ran in the hall to see that Snape did scream. Snape ran over to Harry and Ron and grabbed their shirts.

"SHE'S BACK!!!" he yelled. Harry and Ron heard Trewlawny's voice. "This way," Harry said pointing at the direction to the Gryfindor Common Room. The three ran that way until they got to the Fat Lady. Ron quickly said the password and the three rushed into the Common Room.

"Under here," Harry said pointing at the couch. Snape quickly crawled under the couch. Right after he did this, Trewlawny stepped into the Common Room. "Have you two seen Sev, Professor Snape?" she asked.

"Haven't seen him," Ron said. Trewlawny sat down on the couch and heard a whimper. She jumped up and looked around. "What was that?" she asked. Harry and Ron shrugged.

Suddenly, a black cat jumped out from under the couch. Harry, Ron, and Trewlawny let out a sigh of relief. Trewlawny shrugged and left the Common Room. "Wow Snape, I didn't know that you were an Animagus," Ron said. "What other things have you not told us?"

"I'm no an Animagus," Snape said from under the couch. "There was actually a black cat under here."

"Then who's cat is it?" Harry asked. Just then, Seamus walked into the Common Room, looked down at the cat, smiled, and picked it up. "Black Star, I finally found you," Seamus said.

"Now I know why it usually feels like a cat was on my face almost every time that I wake up."

"Thanks for finding him, guys."

"No problem," Harry said. Seamus walked to his dormitory. "He's gone," Harry said. Snape got out from under the couch breathing as hard as he could. "There is some stuff under there that I don't even want to mention," he said breathing hard.

Harry and Ron stared at him, shrugged, and took him out of the Common Room. "Oh Ronniekins," a voice said a minute after Snape left the Common Room. Ron recognized the voice and turned around to see Hermione smiling with her hands on her hips. 


	5. Harry's Idea

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall. They noticed that every student besides them, Hermione, and Ginny had friends of the opposite sex. They also realized that the friends were getting close to each other. "Maybe there was a memo that we didn't get," Harry said.

"Or maybe it's a full moon," Ron said.

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Look, my mum told me that all sorts of weird stuff happens on full moons."

"The only weird things that I know about is that it's the night when werewolves transform and a lot of babies are born on full moons."

"Exactly. A lot of weird things happen on full moons. So, that's why I say this."

"Maybe it's the fact that it's February and that Valentine's Day is soon coming."

"Uh, yeah. That to. But I'm taking the full moon."

"Whatever. Hey, your girlfriend's coming."

"Hermione?" Ron turned around to see Hermione standing right behind him resting her arm on his shoulder. "Hi Ronniekins," she said. "How are you and Harry doing?"

"We're doing great, Hermione," Ron said. "Hey, do you know why everyone is acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"You know. Everyone is having a girlfriend or a boyfriend."

"Oh. They're just trying to find a date for the Valentine Dance."

"That's a reason to start dating the person your going out with?" Harry asked.

"It is Harry," Hermione said. "Dumbldore said that whoever you go with to the dance, they'll be your soul mate. Yeah. Well, see you guys later." Hermione left.

"Why does she always have to leave?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Hey, how did the talk go last night?"

"She just wanted to know what I was 'hiding from her'."

"Nothing."  
"Except for..." Right then, Snape ran out of the door. Harry and Ron looked at each other, jumped up, and ran after Snape. When they finally caught up with Snape, Harry asked, "What happened this time?"

"It's official," Snape said breathing hard. "I either have to marry Sibyll or marry her."(A/N: Can't spell Trewlawny's first name.) 

"What happened?"

"She asked me out to the Valentine's Dance. I made up a fib about not going, so she went down on her knees and begged me. I had no choice but to run out."

"You're not going to take her out, are you?" Ron asked.

"Heck no," Snape said. "The day I do that is the day that I talk to another hippie!"

"Hippie?"

"Don't ask, Ron," Harry said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Snape asked. "We lied, we ran, but why can't we just get them off of our backs?"

"Cupid's arrow, I guess," Ron said.

"Cupid's arrow," Harry said thinking to himself. "Ron! You're a genius!"

"I am?"

"He is?" Snape asked.

"Believe it or not, he is!" Harry said.

"Hey," Ron said disgusted.

"We don't we try to do reverse psychology?"

"Reverse what?" Ron asked.

"Reverse psychology. That means we have to do what they're doing."

"So, what you're trying to say is that if we try to pretend we're in love with them as well, chase them around, kiss them for no apparent reason, etc., then that means they'll get off our backs?"

"Yeah."  
"I'm in."

"So am I," Snape said.

"Great," Harry said. "Let's get started." 


	6. Ron's Idea

Harry, Snape, and Ron were lying on the floor after doing Harry's plan, but it didn't work out to well. The boys were doing exactly what the girls were doing, but it didn't work at all. "How did it go with Ginny Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not so good," Harry said. "You see, I was hugging her as tight as I  
could. I even kissed her for minutes. I even made her a quilt and said  
that every stitch was filled with love. But that just made her love me  
even MORE!

"I just have a feeling that no matter what, she'll still love me. How  
did it go with Hermione?"

"Well, I hugged and kissed. I even made a portrait of her. She just  
said 'Oh Ron, that's the sweetest thing' and kissed me. Your right Harry.  
How did it go with Trewlawny, Snape?"

"Well, not good either," Snape said. "I let her get on me all she   
wanted. I even hugged her. But she just smiled and said that she wouldn't  
be separate from me no matter what."

"I have an idea!" Ron called. "What if we disguise ourselves like   
we're someone else, then they'll never know that we're in disguise. So,  
they'll look all over for us, while we're right in front of them and they  
don't know it."

"Pardon?" Harry and Snape asked.

"I mean that if we disguise ourselves, then they'll be looking around  
for us."

"Oh."

"Now you get it. Let's go."

Harry, Snape, and Ron got into their disguises. "Why are we dressed  
like girls?" Snape asked. They looked exactly like girls. "Let's go," Ron   
said. "These disguises did work. Now let's go and fool some girls. Oh,  
I almost forgot."

Ron waved his wand and pointed it at Harry, Snape, and himself. "Now  
we can go," Ron said in a high pitched girls voice. Harry and Snape,  
looking more like girls than men, looked at each other and followed Ron.

Harry, Snape, and Ron walked around looking like girls. Harry accidently slapped his fingers on a table. "WAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed sounding like a girl. "I broke a nail!"

"Like, oh my gosh," Snape said in his girly voice. "Like, these uniforms are like, so last week."

"So, you wanna know how I dumped him?" Ron, in his girly voice said. "Okay. I was all like, I'm dumping you, and he was all like, no you're not, and I was all like, yeah I will, and he was all like, but I love you, and I was all like, I don't care, you're a complete dumbo. So I dumped him and like, walked away from him."

Hermione, Ginny, and Trewlawny were walking around looking for Harry, Snape, and Ron. "Excuse me, but do you three know where Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Professor Snape is?" Hermione asked.

"Like, no," Ron said in his girly voice. "But Ron is like, soooo hot! He is much more hot than Harry and Snape. Why, just the other day, he looked so cute when..."

"Thanks." Hermione, Ginny, and Trewlawny walked away. Harry and Snape glared at Ron. "Hello, boys," Harry, Snape, and Ron turned around to see Parvati, Cho, and Luna glaring at them.

"Like, who are you talking about?" Ron asked in his girly voice. Parvati walked up and ripped Ron's wig off. Cho ripped Harry's wig off and Luna ripped off Snape's. Parvati pointed her wand and the three boys looked from girly to the same. "I think they were talking about us," Harry said.

"Get them!" Cho yelled.

"HELP!!!" Harry, Snape, and Ron screamed. But, the girls were already wrestling them to the ground.


	7. Snape's Idea

Harry, Snape, and Ron came back with their disguises all torn up. Hermione, Ginny, and Trewlawny didn't find out that Harry, Snape, and Ron were actually in disguises, but other girls found out and thought that they were insulting them. "Why did they think that we were insulting them?" Ron asked.

"Because we were acting WAY to girly," Harry said. "I was whining because I 'had a broken nail', Snape was blabbing on about what he was wearing, and YOU were talking a little too much."

"I mean besides that."

"That was mainly the only reason," Snape said. 

"What are we supposed to do now?" Harry asked.

"Idea! Maybe we should just try to make them freaked out."

"How do we do that?"

"Well, one at a time we try to freak the girl who's chasing us around. Example, Harry is going on a study date with Ginny. Somehow we make his head blow up like a balloon, go back to normal size, shrink down to the size of a pea, then back to normal size. She'll be so freaked out, she'll have to run away."

"Great idea," Ron said. "Let's do it."

"Thanks for inviting me over to study with you," Ginny said while she walked into a classroom with Harry. Harry sat on a table while Hermione sat down at a desk. "Here," Harry said handing Ginny a glass of water.

"Thanks," she said. "Won't you be thirsty?"

"Don't worry. I have my own drink." Harry got out a glass that had a potion that Snape brewed. "Cheers," he said. They both drank out of their glass. Ginny gasped, dropped her glass, stared and pointed at Harry. "Harry, there's something wrong with your head," she said.

Harry noticed that his head was huge. "Is my head huge?" he asked. "Yeah. This sometimes happens. I must have an allergic reaction."

"I think that you need to go to the Hospital Wing."

"No. I'll be fine. It'll shrink back to normal in a few seconds." Suddenly, Harry's head did shrink. But not back to normal size.

"Ah!" Ginny screamed. "Harry..."

"Did my head shrink again?" Harry asked. "Yeah. Well, I don't mind if you don't want to hang around with me anymore."

"No Harry, I don't judge people by the outside. I judge people by the inside. And Harry, your insides are just perfect. I love you."

"I guess that I love you too," Harry said. Suddenly, his head grew back to normal.

"Let me guess, Hermione and Trewlawny said that they didn't judge you by the outside either," Harry said to Snape and Ron.

"Yep," Snape and Ron said.

"Nothing's working."

"I have a suggestion," Ron said. "Why don't we ask one of the other girls?"

"Good idea," Snape said. "Of course, how do we do that? They are so mad at us because they hate us after the girl act."

"We'll think of something. In the meantime, let's go look for a girl to help us." 


	8. Asking the Girls

"Please Luna!" Ron begged Luna. "You have to help us! If you don't, the girls will go crazy!"

"I don't care," Luna said not looking away from her magazine, which was upside down. " They can have you three all they want. I just hope that you get punished for acting like us girls were like that. I mean, you were talking way too much!"

"Well, I know what you and Colin Creevey have been doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you and him kissing one day in an empty classroom."

"You're kidding. Ron, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"But I have proof. Take a look at... THIS!" Ron shoved a picture from his pocket into Luna's face. Luna gasped and looked at Ron. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I have my ways," Ron said.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"You can't!"

"I can."

"Alright! I'll help you. Just please, don't show that to anyone!" Luna held her hands together and got down on her knees. "Aw, isn't that cute," Ron said. "She's purposing me."

A/N: I give credit from that joke to one of my best friends, Ryan. Thanks. You don't know it Ryan, but you just helped me.

"Just don't show it to anyone!" Luna yelled while grabbing Ron's shirt. "PLEASE!"

"Alright. Now, help me."

"Okay. What all have you, Harry, and Snape done to prevent them chasing you two around?"

"We tried reverse psychology, dressing up as women (which you know about), and trying to get them so freaked out about us that they would run away! Nothing works!"

"Well, I think that I might have an idea. Maybe you should just tell them that there's a woman that likes you and so you think that you shouldn't see anyone anymore."  
"Crazy but it just might work! But who would have a crush on Snape?"

"Uh, a crazy person. Now, where's my Sickle?"

"You didn't say that you had to pay me a Sickle."

"But you do now."

"Looney Lovegood!"

"Uh, I just remembered that I have to, uh, meet up with Colin about some homework. Bye!" Luna ran off leaving Ron's face as red as his hair. "GET BACK HERE LOVEGOOD!!!!!!!!!"

"Miss Patil, weather you like it or not, your going to help me out," Snape said while Parvati was walking away from him.

"Not likely," she said trying to ignore him as much as she could.

"You have two choices Miss Patil. You can either help me or let the whole school know about your little crush."

"What are you talking about?"

"It just so happens that you left THIS in my classroom." Snape smiled and held up a piece of paper that said "I love Harry" all over. "That could've been anybody's," Parvati said.

"But look on the back," Snape said. He turned the paper over. There was a big heart that said "Parvati loves Harry". Parvati starred hard at the page and tried to grab it from Snape, but he held it up in the air.

"Well, you can either help me or let the whole school know about you loving Harry," Snape said.

"Okay, I'll help you," Parvati said. "Maybe you should write a poem for them that shows from your heart that you have to break up with Trewlawny."

"Great idea. Thank you, Miss Patil."

"Your welcome. Now, can I have that piece of paper back?"

"Uh, sure." Snape handed Parvati back the paper. She nodded and walked away. Snape looked up, put his hands together, and mouthed "thank you".

"Help me Cho," Harry said. "Please."

"No," Cho said.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Harry! Look, I'm not going to help you, and that's final!"

"Alright then, I guess that I'll have to tell Snape."

"Tell him what?"

"That you've been secretly making out with your boyfriend in his classroom when he's gone."

"No we don't!"

"I know. But I can just lie to him, and you know how cruel Snape can be."

"He won't believe you."

"Or would he?"

"I don't know how to help you Harry. If I could, I would, but I can't."

"Well, thanks."

"Are you still going to tell Snape?"

"No. See you later."

Snape and Ron just shared Luna's and Parvati's ideas to Harry. "Well, what did Cho say?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "She was no help at all."  
"Well, which do you think we should do? Luna's idea or Parvati's idea?"

"I think that we should do Luna's idea. If that doesn't work, then we'll use Parvati's idea."

"I also vote for Luna's idea," Snape said.

"Same here," Ron said. "Let's go test it out." Harry, Snape, and Ron walked off to go to tell the little lie to Hermione, Ginny, and Trewlawny.


	9. Using the Girls' Ideas

"Sibyl, wait up!" Snape called going running to Trewlawny.

"Hi Sevie," Trewlawny said in a dreamy voice. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Well, you see, there's another woman that likes me. I can't really say her name, but she said that she likes me. I don't think that I should be seeing anybody, so, what I'm saying is..."

"Sevie, I know what you're saying."

"You do? Sibyl, I'm really sorry."

"You don't want her heart to get broken. I was sensing this."

"Look, Sibyl, I can always talk to her and..."

"You will? Oh, thank you, Sevie." Trewlawny wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and gave him a kiss on his check. She waved goodbye to Snape and walked away.

"You also said that you were going to talk to the girl?" Harry asked Snape. "How come every time we try to break up with the girls, we always do the same thing the other ones are doing?"

"I don't know," Snape said. "I was just feeling sorry for Sybil."

"Sibyl?" Ron asked. "Are you desperate?"

"No. Heck no. It's just, I was feeling an emotion that made me sorry for Sibyl."

"It's love. I'm starting to love Hermione though."

"I'm starting to love Ginny also," Harry said. "Guys, we're getting brainwashed! We have to get away from them!"

"How?" Snape asked. "No matter what we do, they'll stick to us like a snail on a building."

"Where did you get that simile?"

"Don't ask. Any way, the point is, no matter what we do, we always get back to them."

"Maybe we should use Parvati's idea," Ron said.

"Not a bad idea," Harry said. "Let's do it."

"You're right," Snape said. "Although, I'm not that good at writing."

"Don't worry. You'll think of something."

Ron walked out of his dormitory to see Hermione sitting on the couch by the fire. "Hi Hermione," Ron said.

"Hi Ronniekins," Hermione said. "What do you have there?"

"It's a poem. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure."

"Alright." Ron read his poem to Hermione and looked at her. "Ron, is that for the girl that you were talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yeah, do you think she'll like it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. And I'll bet that she'll understand."

"Thanks."

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!" Snape yelled to the top of his lungs. Harry stood in front of a desk in Snape's classroom while Ron sat on the desk by it.

"We don't know, but we'll find a way," Harry said.

"It's no use. We'll just have to find a way how they became attracted to us and reverse it."

"You know, I'm starting to like this," Ron said. "I mean, what's the big deal?"

"Snape, the only reason you don't like this is because Trewlawny is weird," Harry said. "Also, you never felt love before."

"Harry, look, we just have to reverse it," Snape said. "I mean, do you really want to marry Ginny?"

"Who said anything about marrying?"

"Sooner or later, she'll ask you to marry her."  
"You're right. We should try to see why they like us."

"Maybe they just liked us before and didn't want to tell us sooner," Ron said.

"Doubt it. It's been 5 years since we've known them. Let's go. We don't have much time." Harry, Snape, and Ron got up and left the room. 


	10. Why the Girls are Acting Weird

Harry, Snape, and Ron were sitting on the couch in Snape's office thinking about how the girls started to like them. "Maybe they drank some kind of potion," Snape said.

"What potion?" Ron asked. "A potion that makes a person fall in love at first sight?"

"Exactly. Harry, did you see Ginny the day before she started to get attracted to you?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I saw her in the Common Room and decided to talk to her."

"Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "I was asking Hermione why I didn't see her in class."

"What about you, Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape said. "Dumbledore told me to give Sibyl a potion since she wasn't feeling all that well."

"That's why they were acting weird around us. What should we do, give them a potion to get away from us?"

"Exactly."

"How do we do that?" Ron asked. "Go to Hogsmead and say 'Hey, can you help us out? There is a girl who's following me around and I want to get her off of my back,'? They'll think that they just love us."

"I know. But it's worth a shot. We have to do it now." Harry, Snape, and Ron left the room.

Harry and Ron waited for Snape to find out how the girls became so attracted to them. "I found something," Snape said. "Ron, it's not a potion where the girls fell in love with us. It's a truth potion."

"I thought that only truth potions makes you tell the truth," Harry said.

"This is another truth potion. It's making them showing to their true emotions to us."

"So, that means Ginny originally loved me, Hermione originally loved Ron, and Trewlawny originally loved you?"

"Exactly."

"I understand why Ginny loves me and why Hermione loves Ron, but why does Trewlawny love you?"

"I don't know. I think it's because I've been into her room from time to time and sometimes even concerned for her, but I don't know why."

"We have to reverse the potion," Ron said.

"I'll try my best. In the mean time, let's get as far away from the girls as possible."

"I'm in," Harry said.

"Same here," Ron said.

Snape stood in his office making the potion as fast as he could. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Snape called. Trewlawny stepped into the classroom. "Sibyl," Snape said. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you," Trewlawny said.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about these past few weeks. I've bet that you know that I've been acting weird for the past few weeks."

"Now that you mention it, yeah."

"Well, don't think that something just happened to me. You see, I predicted that I was acting all weird. You see, I loved you since the first time I met you."

"You did?" Snape tried to look as surprised as possible.

"I did," Trewlawny said. "You see, when I was first introduced to you, I felt kind of weird. I noticed that I loved you."

"Oh," Snape said silently.

"But I knew that noone could love someone as weird as me. I thought that this would change."

"I understand."

"Thanks." Trewlawny kissed Snape on the cheek and left his office. Snape looked at the potion, sighed, and lied down on the couch, hopping that he would fall asleep.  
A/N: I know that this wasn't all that funny. I'll try more later.


	11. Turning into Disney Characters

Snape looked to see Harry and Ron in his office. "Hello," he said. "I think that I found a way to reverse the effect on the girls."

"Perfect," Harry said. "Is it ready?"

"Not yet. I just need to add one more ingredient and..." Snape put in the ingredient and an explosion appeared. Harry, Snape, and Ron coughed and waved their hands up in the smoke. The smoke disappeared.

"That was not it," Snape said. "Oh, Ron, you might want to do something about that tail."

"What tail?" Ron asked while he felt his butt. "Holy crap! Snape, WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!"

"I think that maybe the potion made you turn into a... HOLY CRAP, RON!!!!!!! LOOK AT YOURSELF!!!!!!!" Ron had turned into Mufasa. Snape looked at Harry and noticed that Harry turned into Scar. "What next?" Snape asked.

"Uh, Professor, you kind of turned into a Lion King character also," Ron said.

"Who? OH, HOLY CRAP!!!!" Snape looked at himself and noticed that he turned into Pumbaa. "Can this get any worse!?" Harry asked. Suddenly, Snape, a.k.a. Pumbaa, had gas. "Ew, Snape!" the boys yelled.

Everyone looked over and saw that a plant by the window wilted and died. "That's why I hate being Pumbaa," Snape said.

"Ron, I can't believe that I killed you," Harry, a.k.a. Scar said.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron, a.k.a. Mufasa said.

"Four words, long live the king."

"Oh. Don't kill me! Your son is going to be so mad at me!"

"What son?"

"Guys, this is silly," Snape said.

"Sing, Snape."

"What?"

"You know, sing Hakuna Matata."

"No."  
"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, no, no, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

"Oh, alright."

"Yes!"

"Just you and Ron have to help me. Harry, you'll be Timon and Ron will be Simba." Snape sighed.

A/N: Since the s to be where Harry, Snape, and Ron all turned into Disney characters. But hey, I'm tired!  
ong has a variety of people singing in it, just pretend that they're singing. I'm not going to type up the lyrics with various people singing.

"Glad that's over," Snape said. "Now..." Snape added another ingredient and another explosion was seen. He saw that Harry looked like Aladdin, Ron looked like Aboo, and he himself looked like Jafar.

"Crap, that didn't work," Snape said. He added another ingredient.

"Now?" Ron asked. Harry looked like Pinnochio, Ron looked like Jimeny Cricket, and Snape looked like Gepetto. "No," Snape said. He added another ingredient.

"Now?" Ron asked. Harry looked like Peter Pan, Ron looked like Wendy (A/N: I'm tired. I've had a very tiring day.), and Snape looked like Captain Hook. "No," Snape.

Snape added yet another ingredient. "Now?" Ron asked. Harry looked like Hurcules, Ron looked like Phil, and Snape looked like Hades. (A/N: Tired!)

"No," Snape said angrily. Snape added another ingredient. "Now?" Ron asked.

"YES!!!" Snape yelled. Harry and Ron jumped up and down, hugged each other, hugged Snape at the same time, and froze when their arms were wrapped around him. "How did we get here?" Harry asked.

"Just act like this never happened and we're cool," Snape said. Harry and Ron let go and looked at the potion. "Will that reverse the effect on the girls?" Harry asked.  
"I am studying it," Snape said while looking at the potion. "And yes. Let's put it to use." Harry, Snape, and Ron each got out a cup, poured the potion into the cups, and left the office.

A/N: Okay, this wasn't how I expected it to turn out. But hey, I was tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and I had to help my babysitter take care of my baby brother. I feel like I'm going to pass out. This wasn't supposed to be where Harry, Snape, and Ron turned into Disney characters. But I'm tired. 


	12. Working Out the Potion

Harry walked up to Ginny with the potion in his hand. "Hi Ginny," he said. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Ginny asked. "What is it?"

"It's just a drink. I think you'll really like it."

"Do you know what kind of drink it is?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a soda."

"Never tasted it before."

"Try it. You'll like it. Believe me, soda's good."

"Well, since my little Harry Poo says it's good, I guess that I'll take your word for it." Ginny took the drink from Harry's hand and took a sip. A little lit appeared, then Harry saw Ginny looking around.

"Harry, this is great!" Ginny screamed then talked REALLY fast. "Where did you get this? It's really, really good. Did Snape brew this? I don't care. Gimme more!

"More, more, more, more, MORE!! What kind of soda is this? Is this Dr. Pepper. I heard that Dr. Pepper is really good."

"What?" Harry asked. "Whenever I drink Dr. Pepper, I don't get really hipper. Why are you?"

"I don't know," Ginny said really fast. "I think that it has to do with me being a full blood witch. I think that it has to do with my magical. Hey, I feel like hopping. Do you feel like hopping? I feel like hopping! Let's hop!"

Ginny started hopping around the room like a jackrabbit. "Ah!" Harry screamed in horror. Ginny bounced right out of the room and into Snape's classroom. Harry ran after her and saw that she was hopping on his desk.

"Ginny!" Harry called out. "Get down from the desk! S-Sweetie, please get down, d-Darling."

"Okay Harry," Ginny said fast. "I feel really, really excited though. Do you? Do you? I do, I do! I-I-aye yi yi yi yi." Ginny slowed down, passed out, and fell to the ground.

Harry picked up Ginny and walked to Snape's office. When he got there, he saw Trewlawny passed out on Snape's desk and Hermione lying passed out on the floor. "You too, huh guys," Harry said.

Snape and Ron nodded. "Well, turns out that the potion didn't reverse the emotions, but was soda," Snape said. "Dr. Pepper. It's good, actually."

"Yeah, really good," Harry said. Snape went over to the cauldron, added another ingredient, dipped a cup in the cauldron, and turned to face Harry and Ron. "This time, I'm sure that it'll work," Snape said. "But just to be sure."

Snape walked over to Trewlawny and shook her awake. "Sibyl, Sibyl," he said while he was shaking her. "Wake up, Sibyl." Trewlawny opened her eyes and looked at Snape in the eyes.

"Sevie?" she asked. "What the...?" Snape put a finger to her lips and held the drink to her. 

"This should make you feel better, since you passed out," Snape said. Trewlawny took the drink, sipped it, then stared wide eyed at Snape.

"Professor, why am I here?" she asked. "Oh, I just remembered. I have to go. Bye!" Trewlawny jumped up and ran out of the office.

"IT WORKS!!!!!" Ron yelled. Harry, Snape, and Ron started jumping up and down. "YAHOO!!!!!" they yelled. Harry and Ron grabbed a cup each and dipped it into the cauldron. Harry poured the drink into Ginny's mouth and Ron poured the drink into Hermione's mouth.

Ginny woke up, saw Harry, stared at him, and ran out of the office. Hermione woke up and looked at Ron. "What am I doing here?" Hermione asked. "Ron, why are your lips red?"

"Take a look at your lips," Ron said, pointing at Hermione's lips. Hermione looked down at her lips, gasped, and ran out of the office. "It worked!" Harry yelled. 

"Uh, guys, we don't have to hug or anything, do we?" Snape asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other, grinned, and wrapped their arms around Snape. "Thank you Snape," they both said.

"Your welcome," Snape said. "Now, get off me."

"No," Ron said. (A/N: I got that from Potter Puppet Harry and Ron let go and walked out of the room.

"Am I glad that's over," Snape said. He let out a sigh of relief, walked over to his desk, and collapsed in his chair. Snape smiled and looked up to the ceiling. He looked down to his desk, got out a picture of Trewlawny, and put it back into the desk. 


End file.
